User blog:Tadukoo/Creating Projects
So today now that I've finished the goals with Template:Setlist and stuff (See my previous blog), I want to work on creating Projects for the wiki. Projects would be a way to keep track of what has been done and what needs done. It would be good to have both projects for articles as well as projects (or just one) for wiki documentation (e.g. Manual of Style, when citations are needed, other help pages, etc.). The project pages would be under the "Pokemon TCG Wiki:" namespace, not here in my blogs or anything. The purpose of this blog is simply for me to think through the project ideas. My current plan is: ;Notes :POP Series, McDonald's series, Nintendo Promos, and World Championship decks, while contained within certain eras, are a separate project. :Trainer Kits, however, are within their respective eras. ;Project Wizards :This would cover all American, Japanese, and Promotional cards and sets by Wizards of the Coast. ;Project EX :This would cover all American EX Series cards and sets under Nintendo, along with the equivalent Japanese releases. ;Project Gen IV :This would cover all Diamond & Pearl, Platinum, and HeartGold & SoulSilver cards and sets, along with the Call of Legends Set. Also all the equivalent Japanese releases. ;Project Black & White :This would cover all Black & White series cards and sets, along with the equivalent Japanese releases. ;Project X & Y :This would cover all the X & Y and X & Y BREAK series cards and sets, along with the equivalent Japanese releases. ;Project Sun & Moon :This would cover all the Sun & Moon series cards and sets, along with the equivalent Japanese releases. ;Project Nintendo Promos :This would cover Nintendo Promotional cards. This also includes some of the miscellaneous stuff, such as the Winner and Prerelease cards under Nintendo. ;Project Miscellaneous :This would cover miscellaneous sets, including McDonald's sets, POP sets, World Championship decks, the Korean exclusive sets, and more. ;Project Unreleased :This would cover all unreleased cards and sets, under both Wizards of the Coast and Nintendo. ;Project Misprints :This would cover all misprints or error cards (which ultimately affects all eras). ;Project Games :This would cover the trading card video games. ;Project How to Play :This would cover how to play the game ;Project General (To be Renamed? Or to be removed?) :This would cover general stuff not covered elsewhere (e.g. the Pokemon Trading Card game main page, not sure what else). ;Project Pokémon :This would cover Pokémon pages, which have general information about each Pokémon and a list of cards featuring them. ;Project Trainer Cards :This would cover Trainer card (probably name something slightly different) pages, which give general information about each Trainer card thing and a list of cards featuring them. (This would mainly only? be for Trainer cards where multiple exist in different sets, though considering American and Japanese releases may be all of them?) ;Project Energies :This would cover different energies, giving basic details about them (perhaps combine this idea with types?) and a list of cards featuring them. (The list would basically be a list of all energies of that type water in different sets) ;Project Lists :This would create lists that don't otherwise exist, but are useful (e.g. list of misprints, list of sets by size, list of trainer cards, list of energy cards, list of cards alphabetically, etc.) ;Project Wiki :This would be to do things such as the manual of style, when citations are needed, help pages, etc. Note: This plan is a work in progress and may change at any time. Edit: Added Project Pokémon, Project Trainer cards, Project Energies, and Project Lists. Category:Blog posts